


You are my Sunshine

by Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt Crowley, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Post Armageddon't, Post-Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons/pseuds/Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons
Summary: After the Armageddon't, the forces of Heaven and Hell put an end to what was supposed to be the Rest of Their Lives.





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just heard the song and imagined this. What the hell is wrong with my brain this week? It's Halloween, it's supposed to be scary not depressing!!  
Anyway, suffer as I have suffered.

They had come in the middle of the day. Had they no shame?

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

It was such a beautiful day, well, as beautiful as days in England could get. That meant it wasn't raining, just grey. After so many years in Soho, one learned to love it. 

Besides, for Aziraphale it made him feel sheltered from the forces of Heaven. That place was so high above the clouds it was as if every day was a clear one, and from where you could see everything down on Earth. Having a little corner of the world where the sky hid him felt safe.

Not that either of them worried a lot about their old sides, now that Armageddon had come and gone as smoothly as one could hope.

Aziraphale and Crowley had spent a year one could only describe as practically perfect. Going on that promised picnic, dining at the Ritz, trying new places and things together, no fear, and that one time they even went dancing (it was a disaster depending on what perspective you were, theirs or the innocent bystanders). All between sweet kisses and days spent cuddling, just finally enjoying each other's presence.

It had taken too long, but in the end, it wasn't worth it pondering about what could have been. They had taken six thousand years, but now reaped the rewards of those enjoyable millennia of being friends and making stories.

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

Following everything, they started regularly going to Tadfield. Strangely, the pair got along just great with Anathema, Newt, Madame Tracy, Shadwell and even the Them. With more and more visits, they even got to know more about the people both from the village and London. Without the pressure of Heaven always on his toes, Aziraphale's bookshop had unconsciously lost its unattractive shield. 

No books were sold, of course, but now people went inside and actually stayed. They browsed, asked for specific books, and simply stuck around. Sometime later, Aziraphale would catch himself conversing with not-really-costumers and genuinely wishing to see them again.

It was freeing.

Some days were scary, as either he or his demon would let paranoia get the best of them. Six thousand years of being micromanaged will do that to you. Nevertheless, at the end of the day, they had each other to count on and comfort. The bookshop would be closed, Crowley would take him out to dinner and the angel would indulge in the strange habit that was sleeping at the apartment.

That's why deep down he hadn't imagined that in a million years he would see his beloved bookshop's front door get ripped by the hinges, as a group of angels and demons barged in. Crowley had been napping in his snake form in between the shelves while he talked to a human about tea flavors. Newt and Anathema were scheduled to have tea with them that afternoon and he was a tad indecisive between the traditional chamomile or trying something new.

But all was forgotten as people screamed and he felt the panic rise in his throat, and all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he saw those celestial and demonic weapons, much like his old flaming sword. Aziraphale hadn't seen others like it since the war in Heaven where Lucifer fell and Hell was created.

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

Everything was a blur. He had tried to keep things under control but only succeeded in a small miracle to get every mortal out of there safely. He knew angels wouldn't harm them because they didn't care, but demons were a different story. Then, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. It hurt more than a mortal wound, but that was nothing compared to what came next.

From apparently nowhere, Crowley lunged at one of the demons and he saw in slow motion as another angel came up from behind him and impaled with a celestial spear.

A fit of burning anger replaced the stomach-dropping fear, as he had never felt before. Then everything was light, and everyone was gone.

Had... Had he smiten them? Could he even do that? Maybe he teleported them? 

All doubts disappeared instantly when he saw Crowley, attempting to lift himself from the ground stupidly. Rushing to him, more words that what the angel could process flowed out of his mouth.

''Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Let me look at it. Crowley, collaborate with me, dearest, please. Don't worry, my love, I can fix it. I can fix this''

As the demon turned around with some help, the wound in his back also showed up on his stomach. Blood spread through his clothing as rapidly as a thought and Crowley let out a cry of pain. For a single instant, he thought someone had stayed behind to stab in the heart with an occult weapon.

''It's alright, my love, I'll heal you,''

Aziraphale told himself he had healed worse wounds in countless human wars and disasters. But the hand that covered the wound only became more bloody instead of making it all disappear.

He tried again. The blood now dripped off his hand and tainted the floorboards. And as the demon gripped the arm that held his head, he tried over and over again.

''Angel...'' Crowley whimpered.

That's what Aziraphale was. What he was supposed to be. An angel. A healer, an ethereal being with extraordinary powers, a miracle-maker. Yet he couldn't do anything while the one he loved the most died on his lap.

Was this is punishment for saving the world? For consorting with the enemy? He would have preferred Falling. He would have given up all of his books and even the World to avoid this.

A wheeze and a new grip on his bloody hand snaped him out of his thoughts.

''Angel, sing for me,'' he asked, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

Crowley had once said that how much he sucked at dancing everything that wasn't his precious gavotte was made up by his singing voice. It had once made Aziraphale laugh and blush. The demon taunted him with the compliment for a week after that, and would still throw it around occasionally.

At that moment they both accepted the inevitable. He tried to think of something. What song could possibly cover everything left unsaid? So much left to do, love and explore. They were supposed to have eternity ahead of them.

But a lullaby would have to do.

Aziraphale tried to make his demon as comfortable as possible, ignore the sharp breathing and begin:

_ The other night dear, as I lay sleeping _

_ I dreamed I held you in my arms _

_ But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken _

_ So I hung my head and I cried _

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don't take my sunshine away..._

_Please..._

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is very welcome! I'm not used to writing in english and my skill probably suffered because of this.


End file.
